


The brides of the Ghost King

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, Bottom!Leo, Bottom!Percy, Bottom!Will, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Felching, Implied bottom!Everyone else, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Resurrection, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Nico, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Hades, bottom!apollo, bottom!jason, more for later chaps, switch!Hermes, switch!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows Nico still loves Percy and wishes to Aphrodite for his boyfriend to be happy no matter what it takes. I'm not sure if this is what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will, Apollo and Hermes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys before you start reading I just thought you might want to know that this isn't one of my best works and is being rewritten by HeiressToSlytherin under the name "The Work of Aphrodite". You can easily find it on my dashboard since I've been put as a co-author.

It was summer again. It's been an year since the war. Things have been relatively peaceful. Sure there've been quite a few monster attacks but nothing major. Well, not exactly, a son of a trickster god can stay still forever, even if he's in Elysium. Luke's spirit found a way to escape from the realms of the afterlife and had been roaming the Underworld for a few weeks. He had perfected the art of ghostly teleportation so not even Hades could catch him. Meanwhile Persephone who Nico just found out that she wasn't really married to his father, was kidnapped. The whole marriage was a cover so the goddess could take a break from life at Olympus. Anyway Hermes rescued her from Himerus so the King of the Underworld owed him a favor. The trickster god used it to resurrect his son, so the blond was back at camp. He has been eying Percy much to the Ghost King's dismay. Sure he was with Will who sneaked into his cabin every night, but he would always love his goofy Sea Prince. The thought of the green eyed demigod made the Italian spill his seed inside his boyfriend.

 

“Wow, baby!“- said the healer in between pants. But the olive skinned demigod didn't reply, he was still deep in thought. The blond can't say he was surprised. He then got up and moved to another bed in the Hades cabin.

 

“Will?“- this clearly caught the Ghost King's attention.

 

''You were doing it again!“- said the son of Apollo.

 

''I'm sorry, baby.“

 

''I don't think you have anything to be sorry about Neeks. You loved Percy for so long and I know that no matter what you will always love him, there's simply nothing to discuss here. I just need some time to think how to prevent awkward moments like this from happening.“- explained the healer.

 

''But Will aren't you jealous?“

 

''Nico di Angelo! You've met my dad are you seriously gonna ask me that? Now good night.“- said Will turning to his side as he fell asleep. His final though was whether he'd really have a problem sharing Nico.

 

 

<break>

 

 

When the blond woke up at 7 AM as usual he knew what he had to do. Thank Gods his boyfriend slept like the dead which made it really easy for him to sneak out of the gothic styled cabin. He ran behind the Aphrodite cabin. During this year demigods were visited quite often by their godly parents because Hades had agreed for every demigod that dies from now on their soul would go to their godly parent unless of course they cheat death/become immortal or choose to be reborn and also it was discovered that there's a good chance of a god/goddess answering your prayers if you are near something that symbolizes him/her. The son of Apollo closed his eyes and chanted the prayer in his head: _Lady Aphrodite hear my cries. Make Nico happy, no matter what it takes, that's all I ask_.

 

When he opened his eyes a youthful, fair skinned, blue eyed, blond woman dressed in a silk pastel pink dress was in front of him. He immediate knew it was the goddess of love herself.

 

''This is what I've been waiting for son of Apollo. I will grant your wish but you will have no memory of wishing it, seeing me or even thinking about this.“- said the goddess.

 

 

<break>

 

 

When Nico finally woke up at noon Will was in his bed sleeping which was strange. Then the blond woke up.

 

''Hey baby! What time is it?“- asked the healer.

 

''Noon!“

 

''Seriously?! Well I guess I gotta go then.“- he said and kissed his boyfriend goodbye.

 

 

<break>

 

 

Will was glad he was could finally relax. The whole day had been a mess from missing breakfast, his siblings scolding him for being late at the infirmary to dealing with patients. Anyway right now he was headed for the Hades cabin. Nico should be in the Underworld helping his dad for another hour or so which gave the blond enough time to prepare. As he went inside the cabin he took off the yellow converse shoes, bright blue jeans and slim fit camp tee and golden undies. He laid naked on the bed waiting for Nico.

 

The Ghost King had just shadow traveled in front of his cabin but before he could enter the goddess of love appeared before him.

 

''Oh, no! Go away Aphrodite. My life is already a mess!“- said the son of Hades.

 

''Would you shut up and listen! You boyfriend even though he doesn't remember it, prayed to me to make you happy so I'm gonna help you satisfy all those deep burning desires, some of which you may not even be aware of.“- explained the goddess.

 

''No thanks!“

 

''I don't remeber asking“- she said and waved her hand before giving him a box and saying: ''If you need anything kinky just open the box and it will be there. Then she dissapped. The Italian felt different. He way admiring his muscles, his sharp facial features, his wavy shaggy hair and felt as if he could have everyone he wanted. He went inside and the sight of his boyfriend in a girly nightie made his dick instantly hard. Putting the box under the bed Nico climbed on top of his boyfriend.

 

''Do anything you want Neeks! I belong to you, master!“- said the son of Apollo. Nico realized that this Aphrodite drama might me worth it this time.

 

''Call your dad!“- said the Ghost King.

 

In an istant the god of the sun was in the cabin, however the probably wasn't aware of that. His hair was in light blond curls as usual and he was wearing a silk, scoop neck nightie which apart from the white lace on the edges was pink and worked well with his sun-kissed skin and soft facial features. At the moment he was making out with Hermes who was in tighty whities and black knee length socks, an admiral blue tie around his neck matching his eyes which were the jewel of his strong facial features framed with the longish dark brown hair with a few white hairs. His muscular body was well shown off.

 

Nico felt like he needed to give orders which would be fun since he was attracted to Apollo since he was 10.

 

''Hermes, be a good bitch and move another bed closer to this one so we can have some fun!“

 

''With pleasure, master!“- said the god which encouraged Nico's mischievous side. Once the beds were next to each other he told the two gods to get on and got off Will.

 

''Will, Apollo lick each other's asses!“- ordered the Ghost King

 

The two blonds got into the 69 position. After the god lifted his gown his son started rimming his round ass and Apollo copied while groping his son's juicy round cheeks. They both enjoyed it so much they kept moaning inside each other.

 

Meanwhile the Ghost King had positioned the trickster god on all fours and brought the undies just a little down so that he had access to his entrance. Unlike Will and Apollo's buts Hermes' was a little hairy. Nico stripped himself of his black v-neck tee and put his fingers inside the god's mouth.

 

''Suck on em, sexy“- he ordered and Hermes obeyed. Once his fingers were wet enough the Italian removed them and pushed his middle one inside his lover. The god moaned so Nico let him adjust for a few moments before pushing his index finger through the hairy entrance as well. He began scissoring his lover and even touched his special spot making him whimper. This didn't last long and soon Nico removed his fingers, he wasn't about to go gentle now, was he? He removed his black leather combat boots, socks, black acid wash jeans and black boxer briefs revealing his 9,5 inch, really thick and somewhat hairy dick which he thrust into his lover without warning. The god yelped and tried to adjust to the fullness but Nico didn't let him and started fucking him at a fast pace. Hermes realized how much fun Apollo was having during sex while the Ghost Ghost King was hitting his prostate with every thrust. If it weren't for the soundproof walls the whole camp would have heard him. After 10 minutes of having his prostate assaulted Hermes' load blasted from his clothed 8 inch member, staining his undies. His walls tightened around Nico who then came inside him. The Italian pulled out but ordered him to stay like that. He got a vibrator and a cock ring from inside the box and placed it on/in his lover.

 

His attention than turned towards his other two lovers whose holes were as wet as the ocean floor.

 

''Apollo ride me, you slut!“- said the Ghost King and laid on his back. The god slowly set down on his length while his boyfriend and son watched. He thrust himself on the large member at a painfully fast pace, making sure to hit his special spot every time. He was sweating and moaning and didn't last long. He came onto his young lover's abs screaming his name. This sent the Italian over the edge and he soon came, too into the tight ass. The sun god got off and licked his own cum off the Italian's washboard abs as he was ordered. After having a cock ring placed on his 7 inch dick and vibrator inside him he started cuddling with his boyfriend while his lover fucked his son.

 

Nico place a cock ring on Will's 6 inch dick before thrusting his huge member inside the blond making him moan. He fucked his boyfriend mercilessly making him moan, scream, whimper and sweat, but couldn't cum because of the ring. After a while his ass milked every last drop of semen out of his boyfriend dick.

 

''Please Nico let me cum, your dick drives me insane, please master!“- begged the healer.

 

''Alright, Apollo spank your son!“- said the Ghost King

 

Will got on his father's lap, the ring still being on. Apollo smacked his ass cheeks hard making him yelp. He continued slapping the nice hairless ass harder and harder each time and the blond was only moaning after a few smacks. By the 16th slap he came on his dad's lap despite the presence of the cock ring. He then licked it up while Nico placed a large golden retriver tail butt plug inside him and a collar around his neck.

 

They all lay cuddling in bed with Apollo and Will resting their heads on their Italian lover's muscular chest while Hermes was spooning his boyfriend.

 

''Wow Nico you are one of the best I've had in millenia!“- said the sun god and the trickster confirmed it while Will was still panting.

 

''Thanks, I love you all.“

 

After they relaxed Nico took them to a cabin in the Underworld which he had built himself and told feed them each a pomegranate seed (just enough to link them to the place). He told them that they would become 3 of his many wives and they would wear what they're wearing now for the rest of eternity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I usually let you pick the order so comment. Anyway if there are no comments I will be writing Nico/Percy next. This will be the only chap that has this much plot, the rest is purely smut.


	2. Luke and Percy

Today Nico felt extremely happy. Will had called his siblings, so they wouldn't be worried, so now the Ghost King could ravish his Percy in peace. He took the box from his cabin and after a short walk barged into the Poseidon cabin. The sight before him was his worst nightmare. Percy and Luke were in bed cuddling and they were both naked. They were both extremely embarrassed but there was something about Nico that made them relax, submissive and even desire him, but it wasn't like mind control it was as if that side of them was being unleashed.

 

"Oh Gods, Nico. Sorry you had to see this. Please don't tell Annabeth, Luke can just be so convincing sometimes."- said the sea prince.

 

"So can I. I'm not gonna tell Annabeth Perce, you are! Then you'll come back here so we can have some fun."- smirked the son of Hades and his voice turned on the green eyed demigod so much that for a minute he forgot who even Annabeth was.

 

"OK"- said the Sea Prince. He got up, put his clothes on and left the cabin. Nico then glared at Luke.

 

"You're so lucky you're hot."- said the Italian making the blond grin.

 

<break> 

 

Percy nervously walked to the Athena cabin. He felt like Nico had an enormous influence on him, but the thoughts and feelings were definitely his own. They were the doubts and desires that have been suppressed for Gods know how long, Nico was just making them resurface. He knocked on the door and the blond daughter of Athena opened it.

 

"Annabeth we need to talk"

 

"Uh oh, this is never good. Are we breaking up?"- said Annabeth and closed the door.

 

"Actually..."

 

"We are, aren't we?"

 

"Yes"- admitted the son of Poseidon.

 

"Well Seaweed Brain I was actually kind of expecting it, but still I wanna know why."

 

"Well Annie since I heard Nico's confession, which by the way wasn't entirely true and with Luke coming back and being interested in me I began questioning my sexuality and then I realized we've been together for so long I haven't had the chance to explore it"- explained the raven haired demigod. He wasn't exactly telling her everything, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

 

"It's OK Perce. Friends?"

 

"Friends"

 

<break> 

 

The son of Poseidon came back to his cabin to find Luke and Nico naked on bed waiting for him. He took off his clothes and joined them.

 

"So how are we doing this?"- asked the son of Hermes.

 

"Percy has been very naughty, he deserves a spanking."- said the olive skinned boy catching the sea prince's attention. Percy was immediately on his lap wiggling his pale, heart-shaped ass. The Italian could see Luke's cum slowly oozing out of his sea prince's ass, but decided to ignore it for now. He smacked the delicious looking ass hard and was surprised when Percy only moaned. He continued slapping each slap harder than the previous one and Percy enjoyed it so much his 5 inch hairless dick got rock hard.  
After 25 slaps the pale ass was dark red and stinging, but Percy looked like he was in ecstasy.

 

"Luke lick your cum off of his ass."- ordered the Italian and the blond obeyed. He put his head in between the red ass cheeks and pushed his tongue against the pink entrance, making Percy whimper. He tasted his own seed mixed with the pungent flavor of his lover's ass juices. After a couple of minutes Nico decided it was enough and pulled Luke's face out of the sea prince's ass. He told Luke to kneel in front of Percy so the raven haired demigod could give him a blowjob while Nico himself fucks him. They got into position. Nico thrust his big dick inside Luke with no warning or preparation while Percy started sucking Luke's 7 inch member, burying his nose into the blond's pubes. Luke was whimpering and moaning. Nico was fucking him brutally and hit his prostate every time while Percy was licking the vein on the underside of his member and fondling his balls. After a few minutes of having sex at such a fast pace Luke came inside Percy's mount and the younger demigod swallowed. The blond's entrance became tighter and his young Italian lover spilled his seed deep inside him.

Nico ordered them to reposition so now he was lying on his back with Percy also lying on his back on top of him and Luke was on top of them both on his stomach. Nico and the blond pushed their dicks inside their lover at the same time, making him yelp. They fucked him at a fast paste with a rhythm so that they both assaulted his prostate at the same time. This was too much for the porcelain skinned demigod and he soon came on his stomach. His entrance tightened around his two lovers and they both blew their loads at the simultaneously. The pulled out and began panting. Then Nico pulled them in for a sloppy threeway kiss which they enjoyed very much, but the kiss was merely a distraction so the olive skinned boy could place vibrators inside them and cock rings on their members. He ordered them not to take em off without his permission and told them that he loved them and planned on making them a part of his harem.

 

"We love you too Neeks!"- they said, clearly not minding the part about the harem, they were Greek, weren't they?

 

"OK but I'm concerned about your parents."- said the Ghost King.

 

"Nico, mom and Paul and Luke's mom met and became friends, toleration the Oracle curse, but they died in a car accident three months ago."- said the son of Poseidon.

 

"And you didn't tell me?"- asked Nico, shocked.

 

"Neeks I didn't wanna seem vulnerable a make you question your decision regarding the way you feel about me, but I now know you we're lying."- said Percy and started crying.

 

"It's OK Perce, you two will be moving in the Underworld soon, so you will be able to visit them in Elysium any time you want."- he said and hugged his beloved sea price and Luke joined as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I really like the way this chap turned out in comparison to the previous one. Next I'll be writing Hades, but I will post it after the 30th because I'm going on a vacation. Guess what I'm going to Greece.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico took Luke and Percy to his cabin in the Underworld. When he opened the door he was that Apollo and Hermes had thrown up the pomegranate seeds. He should have guessed the Fates wouldn't let him imprison such important gods in the Underworld. So after making Luke and Hermes make out with each other he decide it would be best if he trickster god and his boyfriend return to Olympus for now. After giving his lovers permission to have sex for an hour the Ghost King realized that he couldn't keep them in his cabin so he shadow traveled to the palace of the Underworld.

 

"Nico where have you been for the past few days?"- asked the King of the Underworld and then realized that his son was naked.

 

"Why are you naked?"

 

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that it bothers you"

 

"What?"

 

"Kiss me"- ordered the Ghost King.

 

The god found it incredibly hard so resist so he obeyed, not that he really didn't want to, after all Nico was the only reminder he had of Maria. Seeing that the god was distracted Nico shoved his tongue inside the surprisingly warm cavern. This got Hades' attention and he tried to battle for dominance but the part of his mind that wanted to give Nico what he wanted took over and he submitted to his son. They eventually separated for air and the Italian took his lover in his arms bridal style and carried him to the master bedroom. There he dropped him onto the bed and ripped the black toga to shreds. The Italian started showering his lover's pale neck with soft kisses and moved on to his toned chest so he can suck and squeeze the pink erected nipples until they were purple making Hades moan and whimper. He then grabbed the box form beneath the mattress which he had hidden there before shadow traveling to his father. He got a sexy really short and tight strapless black dress out and made his lover put it on. He then ordered the got to sit on his lap which exposed his pale round ass. Nico slapped the cheeks hard making the god moan with pleasure. After 40 slaps the pale moons were dark red and stinging so Nico placed the god to lie on his stomach while he lowered his face to the puckered entrance and started exploring the hole, savoring the pungent taste. Hades' moans became louder and louder, he couldn't even believe how much he enjoyed this. His 7 inch dick became hard and he soon came, staining the dress. Nico was pleased and shoved his dick into the tight ass with no warning making the god scream. With a few thrusts and a few extremely loud moans the god came for the second time. His walls tightened around Nico and the demigod spilled his seed.

 

"I love you"- said the panting god and fell asleep. Nico Turned him on his back, kissed him and placed a cock ring on his member and a vibrator in his ass.

  
  


<break>

  
  


The next day after Nico told Hades what he had planned Percy, Luke and Will moved in. The god wasn't exactly happy but being constantly stimulated and not being able to cum changes one's opinion especially when you're allowed to have sex even for a short period of time. After that the Ghost King took his box and shadow traveled to Jason's cabin. He was shocked to find his sort of best friend in bed with Leo and Frank.

  
  


"Zhang shouldn't you be dating my sister?!"- asked the Italian angrily.

  
  


"Oh right, Nico about that you now how Hazel is always shy? Well she asked me if I could pretend to be her boyfriend so that guys wouldn't hit on her."- explained the Canadian which made the olive skinned demigod smirk.

"Then Zhang why don't you spank Leo while I ravish Jason."- said the Italian making the blond Roman blush but his dick disagreed and was not shy at all. Jason had been in love with Nico ever since their confrontation with Cupid but has been lusting after him since they met. Nico told Jason to lie on his back so that he com give him a rimjob. As he started licking the tight entrance his had couldn't help but slap the Roman's bubble butt. After a few minutes Jason's ass was bright red and sensitive and he was moaning from Nico's tongue being inside him. The Italian that ordered Frank to suck Jason's dick and Leo whose ass was as red as blood to spank the Canadian's big, round pale moons. This was too much for Jason and he came inside Frank's mouth in a couple of minutes. Still Nico couldn't believe that the hyperactive Latino was able to make Frank's ass almost purple in such short time. He told his lovers to form a line so that he could finger fuck Leo and Frank while Jason fucks himself on his dick. The son of Jupiter was in Elysium, he made sure to hit his prostate every time. The other two were also moaning, swearing and whimpering, the Italian's hands were almost fully inside them torturing their prostates. All three came at the same time. The blond's entrance tightened around Nico so the Italian spilled his seed inside Jason and the two using a special charm given to him by both Aphrodite and Hecate. 

 

"I love you all"- said the Ghost King.

 

"We love you two"- replied the three panting demigods.

 

He then made them wear tight mesh panties, garter belts, cock rings, stockings and vibrators. Jason's outfit was black, Leo's red and Frank's pink.

 

 

<break>

 

 

After a week or so the Ghost King became the new ruler of the Underworld making him immortal. He made the every sexy male god, demigod, creature, ghost etc. he had known his lover and married them giving those of them who already didn't possess it immortality. The Underworld was now the main realm since such strong gods were there which made Nico the King of the Gods. After that he decided he wanted children so each one of his wifes was pregnant thank to a spell provided by Alabaster. Life was good.

 

 

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was gonna originally make this a long story but it took a lot more energy to write it. I think it's because I'm used to Percy being the central character in longer stories. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone out there.


End file.
